Shattered Bonds
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: So what was going inside Timaeus's and Dark Magician Girl's minds after The nameless Pharaoh played the seal of Orichalcos and lost Yugi. Takes place in episodes 162 - 164. ((SPOILERS! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE ALREADY WATCHED ALL OF SEASON 4)) Serventshipping if you squint


HIIIAYA! PEOPLE!

It's me Spirit

(Random person) "No One Cares!"

Okay… anyways I'm here with a new story. Maybe a one or two-shot. Most likely a two-shot.

Now I was given this idea by Darkyami1214 who is not feeling so hot at the moment. (Stupid colds..)

Hope this story helps you cous.

I have one Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! (In Japanese) it downloaded on my computer. I have it :D

(But only that episode…)

Episode 164

_**-don't ask me how, I don't even know myself- **_

But hey I'm not complaining.

Anyways I vaguely recalled how in the episode that Yami was facing against Orichalcos Haga/Weevil (I hate that kid's guts!) that when Yami tried to summon Timaeus, Timaeus didn't even bother to continue and he left the field, leaving Yami with no continuation of his turn. I was wondering what was going through Timaeus's head.

IF YOU HAD NOT FINISHED OR WATCHED SEASON 4 YOU WILL BER SPOILED!

DON'T READ UNLESS YOU ALREADY KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS OR DON'T MIND SPOILERS!

You Have Been Warned.

Anyway on with the story. Enjoy.

_P.S. I will call Dark Magician Girl: DMG._ _

Green eyes widen at the return of the dragon's appearance. His snout blowing off steam as he settled down in his spot where he was once encased in pure solid crystal. The moment he did the dragon reformed it's crystal's form before shrinking slightly down in size.

A small bright light appearing in his eye before slipping out. Before a transparent form of a man in armor slipped out floating to the other side where the other fairy monsters resided in. Closely on the windows.

DMG's emerald gaze turned to him. His teal blue eye fixed on a certain spot out the window. Reluctantly she floated over to him.

"Timaeus…" She whispered.

"Don't." He interjected, his voice echoing due to his current non-physical form.

She bit back some of the words. Knowing how really angry he was with the Nameless Pharaoh.

"So you did leave." Another voice put in. Timaeus didn't even turn around, he already knew who it was.

"Leave in the middle of the battle without a thought of your wielder." Stated a blond haired knight.

"He's not my owner." The other sneered.

"Well you sure have proved it." The blond haired man pointed out.

"Leave him be Critias." A third warrior cut in.

The blond haired man just grunted in annoyance before moving his dark navy eyes to the man near the window.

Timaeus said nothing as his fixed glare moved on higher, particular to the floating yellow eye that was still consuming in their fellow monsters.

"Look, I know he betrayed you, and you have every right to be angry… but as much as it is, he is the one who freed you to fight against Darts." Stated the third knight.

DMG turned to the silent knight. Obviously his thoughts were not pleasant at the mere mention of the Pharaoh.

"I will never forgive him…" The transparent knight muttered under his breath. Shutting his eyes in the process.

Knowing he hit a nerve the red suited knight shut his mouth closed.

Critias grunted. "If you decide to play that way Timaeus then be our guest." He continued, turning to the opposite direction. "Let's go Hermos."

Knowing he couldn't change the silent knight's mind he nodded leaving.

"He played the card that we are facing against. He betrayed not only me but his own partner." Timaeus mumbled.

DMG sighed, and cautiously moved closer. But the sound the continuing duel brought her gaze back at the portal's screen.

The portal's duel revealed that Jonouchi's duel had just ended with him ending as the victor.

But as for the nameless Pharaoh's duel…

She gave Timaeus one more sad look before levitating away and towards the portal. Many duel monsters already surround the screen each wanting to see how the duel's outcome would be.

DMG's eyes scanning to see any change in his dueling behavior. Fortunately, he was much more lenient.

Her heart pang up with pain. She remembered the duel, still unforgettable, it was almost alien what the darker half of the two souls had done to her mentor then her, sacrificing monster one by one to win. Throwing them away as if they were just… tools… absolutely meaningless to him.

She casted another glance at the knight, still with his arms crossed and staring out outside the window. She understands completely what Timaeus is feeling.  
He wasn't angry at the Pharaoh for just playing forbidden card, but for how he treated his cards. Like they were nothing.

That was why he refused to act as his monster for the duel, he didn't want to be used by the pharaoh's hand. He wanted to avoid the strategic acts the nameless king used.

Her eyes removed themselves from the silent knight back up to the still ongoing duel. Only for them to widened, the pharaoh's opponent had just torn up a card. But claimed it to be the card that contained the soul of the Pharaoh's other half.

Hermos sneered out of disgust. "How can he sink so low!?" Knowing how the other spirit was at the current moment.

Even after what the nameless king has done, he didn't deserve to have been treated like that. He was broken and desperate at the fact he lost his other half, and to be tricked in being torn away from a shred of hope as that, was just sick.

DMG's brows crossed. _*He didn't deserve that…* _She thought. _*How can that child be so heartless…?*_

But it wasn't long until the darker half has gotten his revenge. Timaeus stared at the corner of his eye, watching the duel alone.

_*He still hasn't changed…* _The teal knight thought bitterly.

The use of force onto his opponent. _*It would be his downfall, but at this moment of fate, luck has won him this time* _He thought silently, moving away from the portal and making his way out of the room.

A sigh escaped his lips. As much as he was still angered at the Pharaoh's actions he knew that not even him deserved a mental attack like that one. Despite even the fact he was vital in the mission and that he survived 3000 years, he was still human.

A human with ambitions… and also fears.

He doesn't blame him for his fear of loosing, but to have played the seal of Orichalcos and ignore the cries of his partner and his monsters… was unforgivable.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He knew the Pharaoh was hurting and was finding a solution to find his other half and even come into terms of what he did was inexplicably wrong.

He will not forgive him…but he might be able to give the youth a slight chance to work with him, if he proves himself.

But only if he proves himself…

_**…**_

_Alright, crappy I know. It was rushed at the ending too, but it was all I could come up with at the moment. I decided not to go into detail with the duel simply because I don't know what happened. I seriously don't remember what happened in the duel._

_Now I kinda expect the knights to act similar to how their wielders are._

_I adopted the Japanese version because I loved it so much. _

_-Plus 4kids really had messed up with the story line. Seriously how many times has it been that the bad guys want to take over the world!?_

_Anyways next chapter will be up. It takes after Yugi's and Yami's duel. _


End file.
